


Happiness is a Warm Coffee

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Scrabble Challenge, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Just a happy morning at Casa Josh.





	Happiness is a Warm Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Omen"

Josh's neighbors move out three days after Tom comes to stay. Or rather, one of them moves out while the other one is nowhere to be seen. It's a quiet affair for a change.

"Maybe it's me," Tom says, clutching his mug of coffee, that is filled to the brim and which happens to be the largest in the house.

"What's that?" Josh is making waffles by his fancy new stove in his shiny new kitchen and makes do with the second largest mug he owns. 

"I've been thinking, and I think I did this. I'm just a bad omen for every happy relationship around me, including my own."

Josh places a batch of finished waffles on a plate with assorted fruits and a dollop of whipped cream. On second thought, he adds another, much larger dollop to it before he puts the plate down on the counter behind Tom, who is staring out on the neighbors' driveway with an expression of sorrowful regret. "I should apologize to them."

Josh throws his arms up, still holding the big whip cream spoon. "Who are you calling happy? Because in case you missed it, which would be totally understandable in your situation, those two wouldn't stop shouting at each other day or night, and if that's happiness maybe you did everyone a favor by ending it?"

"No, but think about it!" Tom spins around on his bar stool, looks at the waffles unseeing and tops up his coffee to the brim once more.

"Who of us has had a happy relationship that lasted forever ever after? Who, Josh? I haven't, you certainly haven't, Arnold hasn't, nobody has!" 

Josh nudges the plate closer. "Look, I made you waffles! You'll feel better after you eat the waffles. There's whipped cream! I whipped it myself!" 

-"Waffles can't bring a person happiness, Josh. That's just a lie you're telling yourself. " 

-"So, you don't want them?" 

-"I'm taking them to my room." 

Tom gets up and grabs his plate, cream wobbling precariously.

"You don't live here!" Josh shouts after him, but Tom is already gone, leaving behind a venn diagram of coffee stains made with the largest mug in the house.


End file.
